


Capture the Pack (or at Least the Flag)

by tptigger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: everybody lives, AU: no alpha pack, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Derek is better at being a big brother than being an alpha, Fluff, Gen, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, glow sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets roped into capture the flag for pack bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Pack (or at Least the Flag)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cotton Candy Bingo. No Alpha Pack, but still a Darach, so Scott is Alpha, Derek is not, but everyone lived (and Jackson didn't go to England because I needed them to need Derek for even teams). Too short and fluffy to bother with a beta, but I proof read like crazy, so hopefully it makes sense.

Derek sipped at his lemonade, taking a seat on the back porch. Scott and Stiles were at opposite ends of the backyard, setting up the flags. Isaac was helping Stiles, as the latter was too short to properly secure the flag to the tree. Erica and Lydia were cracking glow bracelets and glow necklaces for people to wear. They were half red and half blue. Cora and Isaac's loud argument when they'd returned from the dollar store made sense: Cora had claimed that Isaac was a Power Ranger because he'd been insisting on certain colored glow sticks. At the time, Derek had just regretted that he'd ever sat Cora in front of that show while baby sitting her. Now, he understood that Isaac had been trying to help demarcate the teams. Scott, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, and Cora were given red bracelets and necklaces. Lydia, Jackson, and Allison were given blue ones. Isaac put on his own blue bracelet and necklace. Then he headed for Derek.

"No thanks," Derek said, spying the glow bracelet in Isaac's hands.

"Come on, Derek, otherwise the teams aren't even," Isaac said.

"I'm not playing."

"Please Derek," Cora said, joining them by the porch, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Isaac tried to mimic her expression-- his eyes were expressive, but somehow his shorter lashes didn't quite have the same impact, even though the pleading eyes coupled with his messy curls were pretty cute. It was hard for Derek to keep a straight face. Now that the three of them lived together, Isaac and Cora were rubbing off on each other. Derek didn't want to think they could talk him into everything just by throwing twin puppy dog eyes at him.

Erica trotted up, joining in the puppy dog eye line up. Her eyeliner kind of ruined the effect, but he had to admit that the fact that she was trying was just a little pathetic--which made it tempting to give in to her wishes. Derek felt other eyes on them and looked up. Boyd and Jackson were both gazing at them, eyes wide over shaded half-smiles. More disconcertingly, Scott was watching them carefully. Derek realized that if he didn't respond to his sister's and former Betas' pleading, he would have to face the probability of his sixteen year old Alpha _ordering_ him into a game of capture the flag.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing the glow necklace," Derek said.

"Deal," Isaac said, holding out the bracelet.

"Shoving it up your sleeve so Stiles can't see you is cheating," Cora said primly.

Derek hadn't thought about the humans' less acute night vision. He took the necklace from Isaac as well. "Not a word," he said, hoping he sounded extra put upon. He wasn't terribly fond of Stiles, Lydia, and Allison (though the last was really more that he hated her aunt with a passion), but they were Pack now, and if he had to look like a dork for them to be included, well, he'd complain, but he's suffer through it. Cora had told him that he made a better big brother than an Alpha. He thought maybe he'd quit being such a screw up if he tried to be a big brother to the whole pack; big brothers were sometimes required to make idiots of themselves for the good of their younger siblings. He followed Isaac and the others to the center of the back yard for Scott to explain the rules.

* * *

Derek and Isaac slipped through the trees, stalking Erica and Cora who were more interested in talking than playing.

"You're wasting your time, Cora, Stiles only has eyes for Lydia."

Isaac looked up at Derek, rolling his eyes pointedly. Derek just shrugged, gesturing for him to take Erica.

Isaac nodded.

"And Lydia only has eyes for Jackson. And you spent your time wishing, if I actually do..."

Cora cut off as Derek wrapped his arms around her. "Tag, you're out."

Erica screeched in terror as Isaac wrapped his arms around her. Isaac immediately dropped his hands to his sides, but Erica was still screaming, breathing hard. Lydia and Allison came running, and Derek was about to tell Isaac to get Scott, but Scott was running towards them.

Derek approached slowly, resisting the urge to just hug her. "Erica, it's OK, you're safe, you're with us."

Erica looked at him, her eyes were focused but her breathing was erratic. "Derek, can't breathe."

Her heart was fast, but not as fast hs he'd expect. "Deep breaths," he said. "I think." He looked at Stiles. "Help?"

"Get Boyd!" Jackson shouted.

Derek glanced up, seeing Jackson chasing after a dark blur with red circles on it heading towards their side of the field.

"You guys, drop the game," Derek shouted, "Erica needs us."

Isaac took off, with Lydia and Allison at his heels, tearing after Boyd. Derek might've expected that from Allison (OK, to be fair, Kate), but Lydia? 

Boyd crossed the dividing line demarcated by trees on the property and spiked the flag like a football, legs pumping in and out in a victory dance.

Derek wanted to shout that Boyd was a terrible boyfriend to be doing that while Erica was having a panic attack, but she was suddenly shrieking with laughter at Derek's side.

"I got you guys good!" she chortled.

 

"That's cheating!" Isaac said as he returned to the group. His brows were drawn, and the smell of fear was slowly dissipating. He was glaring at Erica, but his face kept softening, unsure what to do with his anger.

Derek drew in a breath, having to remind himself that he wasn't the alpha anymore and he couldn't yell at her. Scott was just grinning like a little shit, however, so it was up to him.

OK, so pack big brother, right? What would he do to Cora if she'd pulled that stunt?

Derek reached for Erica's sides, tickling her. Erica fell to the ground, shrieking with more laughter.

Boyd and Jackson jogged up, and Isaac jumped on Boyd's back, trying to get him in a headlock. "You put her up to this, didn't you, jerk face?"

Boyd shifted and Isaac fell to the grass in a laughing heap. Jackson body checked Boyd, who fell next to Isaac. Jackson sat on Boyd, then looked over at Isaac. "Can you get him now?"

Isaac sat on Boyd's chest. He tossed Jackson a shit eating grin. "So what should we make him do before we let him up?"

"Maybe we should switch to board games for pack bonding?" Stiles asked Scott. He was grinning, and kept pausing as if he was fighting laughter.

"Maybe, though we did get Isaac and Jackson to team up, so that's something."

Stiles indicated where Derek had Erica pinned. "We even got Grumpy Pup to lighten up."

Derek got up, letting go of Erica who was now gasping for breath for real. "Don't call me that, Stiles."

"Why not?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms.

Derek strode to Stiles, grabbing him in a headlock with one arm and applying noogies to the boy's head with his other fist. "Because otherwise I'm going to keep doing this."

"Look, Grumpy Pup..." Stiles started.

Derek started pushing harder on his head.

"Ow, hey."

They were both interrupted by Scott doubling over with laughter.

"He's way too smug," Derek said, letting go of Stiles.

Stiles smirked at him. "He's also ticklish in the stomach."

Derek grinned, and the two of them dove for Scott, the three falling in a laughing heap.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to ladyslvr for coming up with "Grumpy Pup" in IM.


End file.
